Rainbow trap
by minjask6572
Summary: two horny earth ponies hatch a plan to have the mare of their dreams. Will Rainbow Dash be ready for it? Will she even see it coming? Rainbow/Pinkie/Applejack


Okay so I don't usually do clopfics, in fact I try to avoid them (the world disgusts me sometimes). But then again I don't control my brain I just listen to it; it just does what it wants. So anyway, I based this off of a comic I saw on 4chan, I don't remember the dialogue and I'm not going to go looking for it. I hope you enjoy this because I won't.

The pink mare stared up at the sky as she lay back on the grass in the park. She and the girls had gone to the park with their individual animal companions. Pinkie Pie had brought Gummy, Rarity had brought Opal essence, Fluttershy Angel, Applejack Winona, Twilight Owlouicious and Rainbow Dash Tank. Rainbow dash was flying around, practicing some of her moves, while tank watched from the ground.

Pinkie pie watched in awe as the blue Pegasus zoomed around, dodging clouds, looping around. She blended into the blue hue of the sky so well, that when she flew high enough she was only visible due to her rainbow mane. Pinkie pie longed to run her hooves through that mane, it had such beautiful colors, as did the Cyan Pegasus herself; such a beautiful coat. Oh how she wanted to be all over that mare.

Applejack leaned against a tree, watching Winona and Angel play. She stared up from under her hat at Rainbow Dash. The blue Pegasus was lazily darting around clouds, having a grand old time. Applejack couldn't help starting at her plot, so round and juicy. She wanted it so bad; she chewed on the straw in her mouth, wishing she could find a way to get with Rainbow Dash. She glanced over at Pinkie pie, who she noticed was also staring up at the sexy blue Pegasus. She smiled; a brilliant plan was beginning to form in her mind.

"Mighty fine lookin' aint she?" came Applejack's voice from beside her. Pinkie Pie turned to see the orange earth pony settling down next to her; she nearly jumped.  
>"Applejack! I-uh, I wasn't looking at Rainbow Dash. Who are you talking about?"<br>"Relax Pinkie, it's okay, I ain't gonna tell nopony. I've been starin' at her myself actually."  
>"Oh, really?" Pinkie pie asked, curious.<br>"Yep" came her reply, "and I was thinkin' if you an' me team up, we could finally get what we've both been desirin'"  
>Pinkie pie listened hungrily to Applejack's plan, nearly drooling near the end. "Okay Applejack, you got it!"<p>

"Rainbow Dash!"  
>Rainbow Dash woke up suddenly as the familiar voice called out from below her. She had been sleeping on her favorite cloud, and was not in the mood for Pinkie Pie's antics right now. Zooming away as fast as she could, Rainbow Dash quickly tried to think of anywhere her crazy friend could not find her. landing on a mountain top, she settled down, certain Pinkie Pie wouldn't be able to bother her for a while.<p>

"Hi Rainbow Dash"  
>The blue Pegasus jumped in alarm as Pinkie Pie seemed to appear out of nowhere right next to her. she immediately took off as fast as she could towards ponyville, hiding in the foliage above the library. Certainly Pinkie Pie wouldn't be able to locate her now.<p>

"Found ya" came Pinkie pie's voice from directly under her. How in Equestria was she doing that? Rainbow Dash took off again after finding herself sitting on top of Pinkie Pie's own head, heading for the barn at sweet apple acres this time. she landed quietly behind the barn, peering around it to see if Pinkie Pie had managed to follow her a rope wrapped itself around her neck and one of her wings. A quick yank sent her to the ground, and before she knew it Rainbow Dash was being hog-tied by an Orange Earth pony.

"Well Howdy do there sugarcube."  
>Rainbow Dash looked up to find Applejack standing over her, with a very odd look in her eye. It made her kind of nervous, the way Applejack was staring at her, and she tried to wriggle free of the ropes.<p>

"Okay Applejack, good one, HAHA you got me, now will you please untie me to I can avoid Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh I don't think that'll be nessessary." Applejack chuckled as she tied up Rainbow Dash's wings too. "Seein' as I don't plan on letting you go anywhere anytime soon." She proceeded to tie Rainbow Dash's legs to a wooden pole, which she then hoisted up onto a stand she must have prepared earlier. The Pegasus now hung upside down by her hooves, a few feet above the ground. It had been set up so that there was nothing in front of her or behind her. her mane and tail hung down to the ground.

"Um, AppleJack, What are you-" she started

"You're mine now" The orange pony grinned. She began to lower her head towards Rainbow Dash's flank. Rainbow Dash Squeeked in surprise as Applejack's mouth came into contact with her heat. She began to sweat as the orange pony started slurping and licking, she was so humiliated. Suddenly she noticed a pink mane appear from behind a tree.

"Pinkie Pie, thank goodness, you've got to help me!" the pink pony thought about it for a second as she walked up.

"okay" said Pinkie Pie as she kicked herself up onto her hind legs. Rainbow Dash squealed in alarm for a brief moment before a hot pink wetness descended onto her face. She could no longer see anything except for Pinkie Pie's cotton candy tail.

"well hey there Pinkie, worked like a charm didn't it?" Applejack stopped her licking long enough to say hi to her friend.

"WWWEETASMMKMMM, YUGATHHH PLMMM THITHHH?" was all Rainbow Dash managed so say against the pink plot on her face. Pinkie Pie giggled.

"hahaha Rainbow Dash, that feels funny." She laughed, wiggling on top of her blue friend's face.

After realizing that her ordeal wasn't going to be going away anytime soon, she shed a few tears, and began working on the moist pink slit above her mouth. 'Pinkie Pie, when I get free I'm going to kill you for this. As Rainbow Dash continued to lick, more and more juices began dripping into her mouth and down her cheeks. She could hear soft moans of delight coming from the pink pony above her, meanwhile she was trying very hard to ignore the incredible sensations coming from her own heat. She moaned a few times, be it from aggravation or pleasure she could not tell, but she hoped it was the former. 'damn why does it have to feel so good?'

Eventually, when she thought she could stand it no longer, Applejack stopped attacking her slit and looked up, licking her lips

"okay Pinkie you can get off of her now."

"Okay" came the reply.

Rainbow Dash gasped, and took a huge gulp of air as the very wet pony climbed down off of her face. Finally it was over, she could breathe again.

"My turn" said Applejack, walking around to stand in front of Rainbow Dash with a very satisfied look on her face.

"WHAT? NO NMMMMM!" screamed Rainbow Dash as her oxygen was cut off yet again, this time by Applejack's plot.

Rainbow Dash began to cry as she started to lick her other friend's pussy. She struggled to keep up though, as Pinkie Pie hungrily attacked hers. Before long she was moaning louder than the two of them, the only thing distracting her from her own wet pussy was the one on top of her. she furiously licked away at Applejack's heat as she tried desperately not to let herself go. She quickly grew short of breath and her tongue grew tired as she got hotter and hotter. eventually, she could stand it no more, and she nearly passed out as an intense wave of pleasure passed through her entire body. Fortunately Applejack came at the same time, and a waterfall of juices poured into Rainbow Dash's open mouth.

Her oxygen supply returned as the orange pony on top of her collapsed onto the ground, as did the pink one behind her.

"well… I think that's… enough fun… for one day" came Applejack's voice. Rainbow Dash heaved a sigh of relief, as her ropes were untied and she collapsed on the ground herself, exhausted. As she gathered her breath, the blue Pegasus started thinking about what had just happened. Did she feel, happy? She couldn't put her finger on it but something about that had felt, right. As unpleasant as it had been at first, Rainbow Dash couldn't help noticing how much she had begun to enjoy that near the end, in fact, she felt she wanted more.

She turned to see Applejack walking off, then looked around to find Pinkie Pie still rolling on the ground.

"Whee that was fun!" the pink mare exclaimed, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Yeah, I guess it sort of was." Rainbow Dash chuckled, still catching her breath. she and Pinkie Pie stared at eachother for a minute, they stopped breathing, then they both smiled.

"Wanna go another round?" the Pegasus asked. The pink pony grinned, a greedy look coming over her face.

"YES!"


End file.
